Naufrage
by Kaisui-san
Summary: Petite histoire en lien avec One Piece, mais sans plus. Aventure avec les 8 Mugiwaras à bord du Going Merry.. Disons qu'il est toujours performant, et que Franky était arrivé avant le Sunny. À cause d'une tempête, ils dérivent sur une île étrange, et Zoro & Robin sont coincés ensemble. Précision: Ceci a l'ambiance du manga One Piece, mais pas totalement l'histoire de base.
1. Naufrage

_ Tous à tribord ! Nous approchons d'un cyclone ! Remontez les voiles, immédiatement !

Tous obéirent aux ordres de la Navigatrice. Personne ne doutait d'elle. Aucun membre de l'équipage. Chacun faisait la tâche qu'il avait à faire. Excepté Usopp qui faisait le "mort" au sol, pataugeant dans les quelques flaques d'eau.

_ Je vais mourir ..., et il fit semblant d'être mort, pour ne pas risquer sa vie.

_ Usopp !, cria Nami en lui faisant le coup de poing de la mort. Si tu n'aides pas Luffy & les autres, je te balance aux requins !

_ Là, je suis sérieusement mort ..., il s'évanouit au sol.

_ Quel bon à rien., gémit Nami. Elle se retourna vers l'équipage des Mugiwara qui était en train de faire leur boulot. Luffy ! Sanji-kun ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Les vagues peuvent s'abattre à n'importe quel moment !

_ Hai, Nami-san !, cria Sanji. Et il redoubla d'efforts pour sa vénérée. Luffy ! Mets un peu plus du tien, toi aussi !

_ Yosh !, fit le Capitaine de l'équipage. Tout le monde ! Faites de votre mieux, d'accord ?

_ Il ne s'agit pas de faire de son mieux !, hurla la Navigatrice en assommant son Capitaine. Fais-le, c'est tout ! Et arrête de te déconcentrer ! Nos vies dépendent du bateau ! Si nous ne nous empressons pas, nous risquons de couler !

Après l'intervention de Nami, tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger les voiles, pour ne pas que le vent ne les emporte trop vite au risque de briser.

Robin, qui utilisait ses pouvoirs du fruit Hana Hana pour tirer les voiles, glissa son regard rapidement vers Zoro. La force surhumaine de son compagnon la surprenait toujours. Mais que faisait-elle à le regarder alors qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à faire ? Elle doubla sa force pour remonter enfin les voiles du Bateau.

Nami poussa un soulagement. Tout le monde relâcha un peu leurs efforts avec satisfaction ; ils avaient réussi ! Mais les vagues n'avaient pas abandonnées la partie. Une d'entre elles s'abattit sur le côté Est du Going Merry, arrosant Usopp et Chopper au passage. Les deux peureux hurlèrent en courant. Même si la Navigatrice faisait de son mieux pour diriger son Bateau à travers la tempête, les vagues firent dériver le Bateau vers une île déserte, balayant tout l'équipage à l'eau.

Nami s'accrochait à Sanji, pour son plus grand bonheur, ne voulant pas sombrer dans les eaux glacés et sans fins de GrandLine. Ils purent, avec chance, rester sur le Bateau, mais ils furent très éloignés du reste de l'équipage Mugiwara.

Usopp et Chopper s'accrochaient tous à Luffy qui, grâce à son bras, réussit à s'agripper à la branche d'un arbre géant. Mais il fonça trop vite sur l'arbre, donc le choc fut trop dur pour nos trois pirates. Ils s'évanouirent au sol pendant plusieurs heures.

Franky, lui qui était dans le sous-sol du Bateau, ne fut qu'assommé par toute l'agitation. Mais après son atterissage, il sortit explorer un peu.

Quant à Zoro, il réussit tant bien que mal à se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire emporter par les vagues. En chemin vers le rivage, il vit Robin couler dans l'eau. Puisqu'elle était détentrice de Fruit du Démon, elle ne savait pas nager. Il nagea sans hésiter une seconde à sa rescousse, la repêchant avant qu'elle ne coule trop profondément.

D'abord, il se posait des questions du pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé. Puis finalement, il en vint à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'elle était utile pour Luffy, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure !

Il la traîna hors de l'eau, la déposa sur un lit de feuilles sèches (qu'il avait fait) et se coucha à ses côtés. Une chance que personne ne les voyait, tous les membres étaient éparpillés sur la grosse île. Ils se seraient fait des idées. Et Sanji n'aurait jamais pardonné à Zoro.

Légèrement, il épongea le front de Robin pour qu'elle n'attrape pas un rhume dû à sa chute. La température de son corps reprit peu à peu la normalité, et Zoro put s'endormir en paix, d'un sommeil léger au cas où une attaque surviendrait.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures. La lune dominait le ciel. Il était crevé, il devait l'avouer. Tout doucement, en prenant bien soin d'observer si personne ne les épiait, il s'endormit aux côtés de l'archéologue déjà dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

Puisque cette histoire était trop longue, je l'ai séparé en plus parties. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus avec ce début ! La suite arrivera très bientôt, j'espère que ça vous plaira ~

#Asuka


	2. Journal

Robin se réveilla durant la nuit, un peu avant le réveil du bretteur. Elle remarqua le chiffon qui lui avait servi pour ré-ajuster sa température, et remercia Zoro avec un sourire discret. Elle se demandait toujours quel était ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, et, sans le vouloir vraiment, déposa sa main gauche doucement contre la joue de son compagnon.

_ Si seulement ..., débuta-t-elle. Si seulement il pouvait me faire confiance ...

Ses yeux se mouillèrent un peu, mais elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de sa main gauche. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Non, serait-elle ... ? Non. Robin n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Elle se sentait seule, c'est tout. Tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas que son compagnon s'était levé.

_ Ah, tu t'es réveillée ?, demanda-t-il

_ Je crois bien que si. Sinon je ne te parlerai pas.

Il se redressa et s'assit aux côtés de Robin. Les deux n'échangèrent point de mot, puis Robin brisa le silence.

_ Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?, dit-elle d'une voix insécure.

_ Pour-! ... Parce que tu es vraiment utile à l'équipage. Et que Luffy voudrait que tu survives.

_ Je vois ... Dis, Zoro ... Me fais-tu confiance, désormais ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non., répondit-il.

_ Depuis quand me fais-tu confiance ?

_ Tout le monde te fait confiance. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Nami ... Même cet idiot de Cuistot. Je me suis dit que tu n'étais peut-être pas si vilaine que ça.

Robin lui fit un mince sourire, et Zoro rougit un peu.

_ Menteur., chuchota Robin en tournant la tête vers l'océan.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ?, lui demanda l'épéiste.

_ Que tu étais un très mauvais menteur. Tu ne me fais pas confiance parce que tout le monde me fait confiance. Tu crois en moi pour une autre raison. Une raison qui m'a échappé.

Elle semblait triste, seule. L'épéiste, démasqué, fit tomber son masque et se lança dans des excuses.

_ Tu as gagné, Robin., admit Zoro. Pardon de t'avoir menti.

_ Ce n'est pas grave., répliqua l'historienne, se forçant de paraître convaincante. Je veux savoir la vraie raison !

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_ Oui !

_ Bah, tu ne le sauras pas !

Cette phrase fut récompensée par une petite tape amicale sur la tête.

_ Méchant. Tu me le diras un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un jour. Promis., dit-il en souriant.

Robin pouffa de rire suite à la réaction de Zoro.

_ Tu ressembles à Sanji avec ce sourire d'idiot ..., ria Robin.

_ Ne me compare pas à cet idiot !, fit Zoro , légèrement offusqué.

_ Haha, pardon. Je crois que je devrais dormir, je me sens fatiguée.

_ Vas. Je monterai la garde.

Avec un sourire voulant dire "Merci", Robin s'endormit de nouveau sur son maigre matelas de feuilles. Pouvons-nous vraiment appeler ça un matelas ?

Zoro dégaina Wado Ichimonji, l'épée qu'il avait hérité de Kuina.

_ Kuina ..., murmura Zoro à son sabre. Pardonne-moi.

Robin se réveilla en même temps que le Soleil. Aujourd'hui était une journée paisible et ensoleillée, elle le présentait ainsi. Elle regarda longuement son compagnon et se remémora la soirée précédente ; le mur entre eux s'était effaré. La joie monta dans ses joues et elle rit d'un rire léger.

Zoro ouvrit ses yeux et croisa ceux de Robin. Il sourit et elle le lui rendit avec joie. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux était ... peut-on dire, particulier.

_ Hey., fit Zoro.

_ Bonjour., répondit Robin.

_ Passé une bonne nuit ?

_ Passable. Surtout depuis que je me suis rendu compte que le garde s'est endormi durant son tour...

_ Je me suis permis de dormir, il n'y a rien qui risque de nous déranger !, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh ? Tu aimes être seul en ma compagnie ? Seul ?, se moqua l'archéologue avec un sourire narquois.

_ Robin !

_ Je t'agace., dit-elle.

Régna alors un silence de mort. Robin brisa le silence.

_ Je vais aller chercher à manger.

_ Je vais pêcher, dans ce cas.

_ D'accord. Penses à amasser du bois après.

Il acquiesça, et elle s'enfuit rapidement dans la forêt. Pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée en sa présence ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle ressentait la veille ?

Zoro était assis sur un rocher, attendant que le poisson morde à l'hameçon. Mais avec de vieux déchets, avait-il seulement une chance ?

_ Merde ! Je n'attraperai jamais rien en restant assis là à attendre !, hurla le bretteur.

Il se leva, retira son chandail pour dévoiler son torse musclé [Créa'; OMG X/X] et plongea à l'eau pour attraper les poissons à la main. Sous l'eau s'étendait un beau monde, un monde très différent de celui sur Terre. Il passa plusieurs minutes à admirer ce qui était devant ses yeux. Après avoir pris une grande respiration d'air, il pourchassa quelques poissons. Comestibles, on l'espère.

Zoro remonta à la surface avec quelques poissons. On peut dire qu'ils ne se laissent pas attraper facilement, ses êtres marins. Le bretteur prit son sabre et coupa quelques arbres.

Au même moment, Robin revint de son excursion, à la recherche de fruits, de champignons mangeables et de plantes comestibles. Elle vit au loin Zoro, qui découpait les planches de bois une à une. Il se retourna, ayant détecté sa présence, et lui fit un rapide regard lui disant de venir l'aider. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son torse nu, dégouttant d'eau. Il était si beau comme ça, chaque trait de ses muscles d'athlète était visible. Son corps parfaitement sculpté luisait au soleil, le rendant plus attirant que jamais. De plus, ses yeux perçants commençaient à la rendre folle. Elle chassa ses pensées gênantes et accourut l'aider.

_ Sais-tu où nous sommes ?, lui demanda Zoro en ramassant les morceaux de bois.

_ Avec l'aide du Log Pose, Nami et moi avions trouvés une île à proximité. J'imagine que nous avons dérivés sur celle-ci.

Après avoir préparé et allumé le feu, dévoré quelques poissons, Zoro s'assit, ses épées sur son épaule gauche, et s'endormit aussitôt. Il était pire qu'exténué. Robin s'adossa à lui et ouvrit un journal de bord qu'elle avait déniché dans la forêt luxuriante. Les pages étaient toutes vierges, inutilisées. Il ne comportait qu'un seul paragraphe, mais elle le lut quand même.

« Jeunes gens.

-Si vous voyez ce message, j'espère que vous écouteriez mes conseils.

-Nous sommes tous arrivés sur cette île à cause d'un violent ouragan. Donc, pour en sortir, vous

-devez faire en sorte que le courant redevienne stable. Lorsqu'il le sera, il ne durera que 3 jours -avant la prochaine tempête. Sinon, vous risquez de dériver sur l'île à nouveau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre bateau ne subira pas de dommages. Si vous avez perdus votre -équipage sur toute l'île, je vous conseille fortement de les retrouver avant que la mer redevienne -normale. Il faut au moins 2 jours de navigation sans arrêt pour sortir du champ de vision de la -tempête. Le temps qu'il faut pour que le courant redevienne stable varie, surveillez bien l'eau.

-Bonne chance. Un ancien pirate recherché. »

Robin referma immédiatement ce livre. Elle espérait que ses compagnons n'étaient pas trop éloignés d'elle ...

Zoro, réveillé par le bruit sourd d'un livre qui se fermait, se réveilla.

_ Problème, Robin ?, s'enquiert-il de demander.

_ Non, ça va ..., répondit-elle.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse, je dirais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça.

Robin se leva et tendit la main. Il la prit et se mit face à elle. Il avait un teint légèrement rosé, mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », pensa-t-il.

_ Zoro., l'appela Robin. Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre à la recherche du Capitaine et du reste de l'équipage si vous voulons partir d'ici rapidement.

_ Entendu. J'te suis alors.

C'est la première fois que Zoro choisit de suivre quelqu'un. Normalement, il préférait y aller seul, quitte à se perdre. Et avec sa réaction lorsqu'ils ont dû être ensemble dans la forêt de Jaya, on aurait pu croire que Zoro préférait se perdre à jamais que de se faire diriger par Robin. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller dans les arbres.

_ Selon ce que j'ai exploré tout à l'heure ..., commença-t-elle en détachant un bandeau pour l'accrocher à une branche d'arbre comme repère. La forêt est dense. Nous ne devons en aucun cas se perdre de vue. Commençons à explorer vers la droite.

_ Bien compris., il tendit sa main vers la brunette. Si on se tient par la main, aucun risque de se perdre, non ?

Elle hésita à la prendre ; des bouffées de chaleur venaient l'assaillir. Finalement, elle prit sa main, d'abord hésitante, puis elle essaya d'oublier tous ses sentiments encore une fois. Zoro, surpris par son assurance, se dirigea à gauche.

_ Zoro !, cria Robin. Attends !

_ Hn ? Quoi encore ?

_ ... Tu tournes à gauche. Nous devons aller à droite.

Il cessa de marcher et constata son erreur ; quel idiot ! [Zoro; Tu veux répéter ça, stupide créa ? ++# / Créa; KYAAAA ! w *pars en courant*] Robin se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la droite, tenant Zoro dans sa main gauche.

_ Décidément, on ne peut pas te laisser seul dans une forêt. Allez, viens.

* * *

Eeeet voilà la suite ~ J'espère que je n'ai rien foiré & que je ne vous ai pas ennuyé ...

#Asuka


	3. Déclaration

Après deux heures de marche, où ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice sur leurs compagnons, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin.

_ On dirait bien qu'on s'est perdus., annonça Zoro après avoir observé chaque arbre autour de lui.

_ Pas si perdus que ça., fit Robin en pointant vers le haut d'un arbre. Regarde, voilà mon bandeau.

Elle grimpa dans l'arbre pour détacher son tissu et le remettre dans ses poches. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, car une espèce de limace deux fois plus grosse que la normale se glissa sur la branche devant Robin. Elle fit le saut, glissa sur quelque chose et tomba de l'arbre. À l'aide de ses réflexes, Zoro réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute.

_ Tu es vraiment maladroite., fit remarquer Zoro en la déposant au sol.

_ M-Merci ... de m'avoir rattrapé ..., dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse. Tu n'as jamais été si imprudente que ça. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ces temps-ci ?

Alors, il avait remarqué tout ça ? Sa façon d'agir, sa prudence .. Tout ça ? Tout ce qu'elle ne faisait plus attention, maintenant ? Depuis quand l'observait-il ?

_ Non ..., Robin secoua de la tête. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

_ Sérieusement !, fit le bretteur en continuant la route. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésites pas.

_ O-Oui ... Ah ! Zoro, tu retournes sur tes pas, là ...

Il constata son erreur de nouveau ; oui, il retournait plus profondément dans la forêt. La brunette rit et encore, elle reprit sa main pour le guider vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis dès qu'il y a un contact physique entre nous ? Je ne suis vraiment pas normal, ces temps-ci ! »

Robin ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais peu à peu ... elle comprit ce qui se tramaient entre eux depuis le départ de Water Seven.

La peur de perdre l'autre de vue .. De le voir s'en aller, sans revenir .. De l'abandonner ... De le voir être hostile envers elle ... De le voir en compagnie d'autres filles ... D'être incapable de lui parler sans éprouver une légère culpabilité ... De devoir, au pire des cas, le tuer ...

Robin, après avoir compris tout cela, n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà atteint le rivage. Elle regardait le firmament ; comme il était beau. Le coucher de soleil ; comme il était scintillant. Maintenant qu'elle savait enfin ce qui la dérangeait, elle se retourna vers Zoro pour tout lui dire, lorsqu'elle entendit trois faibles mots ;

_ Je t'aime.

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Zoro l'attira vers lui pour y déposer un pur et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Robin, qui rougissait à perte de vue, mit ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme, la main de Zoro sur le dos de celle-ci pour la resserrer sur lui. Le vent souffla légèrement dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, mais personne ne bougeait. Aucun bruit ne vint les déranger, et personne ne vint brusquer leur petit moment paisible. Leurs langues, d'abord timides, effectuaient un ballet enflammé, grandissant de plus en plus passionné, qui démontraient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils se désiraient, c'était perceptible à l'oeil nu. Soudainement, un goût salé se mélangea entre leurs lèvres, et la jeune fille cessa le contact. Zoro, surpris, fixa celle qu'il aimait avec un regard interrogateur pour y dénicher une raison.

Elle pleurait. Elle versait des larmes sans arrêt, avec un sourire tremblant.. Il déposa son autre main pour récolter les pleurs qui coulaient et offrit un sourire sincère à Robin.

_ Ça y est ..., murmura Robin. Ça y est, tu me fais confiance, désormais ?

_ Idiote !, dit-il sous un ton amical. Comme si j'allais tomber amoureux d'une fille en qui je ne croyais pas, t'es folle ?

Robin était si heureuse qu'elle amplifiait ses larmes à nouveau.

_ Depuis que nous sommes revenus de Skypiea, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Lorsque tu t'es fait électrifiée par Eneru, je ... n'ai jamais été aussi furieux de toute ma vie, j'ai même essayé de le tuer.

_ Zoro ...

_ Te souviens-tu quand Ao Kiji est venu pour te tuer ? Quand il t'a congelé ? Je peux te dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, de te voir frôler la mort à nouveau. Quand Chopper nous a dit que tu étais saine et sauve, mon coeur s'est tellement soulagé, je me suis retenu de te sauter dans les bras ...

Elle ne disait plus rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête de parler. L'historienne pouvait boire chacune de ses paroles pendant des heures tellement sa passion pour cette voix si virile était immense.

_ C'est à partir de Water Seven, lorsque tu as soudainement disparu & quitté l'équipage que j'ai été profondément choqué. Même maintenant, les mots ne sauraient combler le vide qui s'était installé entre nous. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de te retenir, mais combien de fois je me maudissais de ne pas avoir osé t'enlever des mains de Lucci ? De dire que je tenais à toi ? Même maintenant, je regrette de t'avoir menti hier. Quand Nami nous a tout raconté pourquoi tu es partie, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas dû. Nous n'avions jamais voulu que tu partes. En arrivant sur cette île perdue, je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Tu me rends fou. Tu me mets dans tous mes états. C'est la première fois pour moi, car j'ai toujours trouvé les femmes laides et stupides, qui ne faisaient que dévier le but principal de l'homme. Mais toi ...

Il hésitait à continuer sa déclaration, mais la pression de la main de Robin dans la sienne le poussa à poursuivre.

_ ... Tu es radieuse. Tu es belle. Largement plus belle que l'autre idiote qui passe son temps à me frapper. Tu es ... la première personne qui me fait cet effet depuis la mort de Kuina. La plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vu. Je ne sais pas si tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais ...

_ Je les ai.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ces sentiments. Je ressens la même chose. Envers toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur de devoir te quitter. De tous vous quitter en fait. Mais pour ta survie, pour l'équipage, j'ai voulu me sacrifier. Qu'un Buster Call n'aille pas s'abattre sur vous. Parce qu'un de mes rêves, c'est de vous savoir en sûreté, loin du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais finalement ... Ils m'ont trahis... & je veux vivre. Près de vous. Près de toi. C'est ce que je voulais intérieurement.

_ Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit envers Luffy. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie, alors que j'étais prête à mourir. Il m'a permis de vivre. Il m'a fait connaître plein de gens, des amis en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Il a même abattu Lucci ! La machine à tuer la plus forte du CP9 ! Je ne voulais pas demander quelque chose de plus alors qu'il m'a donné énormément de bonheur. Je lui dois beaucoup. Et à cause de moi, un Buster Call peut survenir sur le Merry ...

_ Alors qu'il vienne, ce Buster Call ! Je leur éclaterais la tronche, s'ils essaient quoi que ce soit contre nous. Et spécialement contre toi !

Elle déposa sa tête contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, et celui-ci la serra dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux après toutes ses déclarations. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'il l'aimait aussi à un tel point. Ce n'était pas un amour faux, mais bien un réel. Un vrai. Un éternel. Pas un à sens unique. Une émotion partagée.

Le soir était tombé. Le Soleil déclinait peu à peu, dévoilant un ciel dégagé, bientôt violet. Nos deux amoureux étaient étendus sur la plage, dans les bras de l'autre. Le vent souffla doucement, juste pour émettre un mini sifflotement. Il ne pouvait exister meilleur bonheur que ceci. Leurs souffles étaient réguliers, synchronisés, ils se mélangeaient ensemble pour ne faire qu'une seule chaleur entre eux.

_ Tu sais, Zoro ... Il pourrait essayer de me draguer toute sa vie, il ne réussirait même pas à faire chavirer mon coeur vers lui. Je ne peux aimer deux personnes à la fois. Et j'en ai choisi une. Toi.

_ Même si tu dis ça ... La prochaine fois qu'il te fait des avances, je le bute. Tu es à moi, Robin. Rien qu'à moi. Je battrai tous les hommes qui s'approcheront de toi ..., il s'avança près de son visage. Et de tes lèvres.

Il scella un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il fut un peu plus court que le précédent. Robin lui sourit tout en y répondant. Si quelqu'un osait briser ce moment parfait, on peut être sûr que Zoro ne laissera pas vivant le perturbateur. Mais rien ne les interrompit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent le contact.

_ J'ai froid..

_ Allez, viens., lui suggéra-t-il en se collant près d'elle. Comme ça, t'auras moins froid.

& c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Robin ne pouvait espérer mieux. Zoro s'endormit très rapidement, tout aussi heureux que sa compagne. Même si Robin sentait la présence de quelque chose dans les buissons, elle resta confortable près de son homme. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant de ce moment magique. Ah, les jeunes !

* * *

Je sais, tout ça s'est enchaîné plutôt vite. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne voulais pas que ça soit une longue histoire éternelle & aussi mon one-shot de base était assez court ...

Prochain chapitre : Dernier Chapitre.

Enjoy !

#Asuka


	4. The End

Zoro réveilla Robin en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

_ Déjà le matin ?, demanda-t-elle, déçue. J'espérais dormir encore un peu ...

_ Rien ne t'empêche de te lever maintenant. Le Soleil n'est pas levé entièrement.

_ Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

_ Je voulais juste admirer tes yeux bleus., chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ils restèrent sommeiller encore un peu, mais au bout d'une heure ils se résignèrent à reprendre leur route à la recherche de l'équipage. Même si le Soleil n'était pas complètement dans le ciel, ils continuèrent tôt leurs recherches. Cette fois-ci, ils partirent de la place main dans la main.

Zoro cessa de marcher et se retourna soudainement. Lui qui tenait toujours la main de Robin, celle-ci se tourna pour voir ce qui ne marchait pas.

_ Quelqu'un nous suit.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je te le jure.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ma petite idée., elle inspira en plaçant ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine. en forme de "X" Tres Fleur !

Elle usa de son pouvoir, trois mains jaillirent sur les arbres et poussa un corps au sol. La personne émit un petit cri étranglé, puis se mit à jurer des mots.

_ Putaaain ! C'est comme ça qu'on traite un compagnon ?

_ Tiens ? C'est le Charpentier.

_ Je ne suis pas qu'un Charpentier ! Je suis le super charpentier naval ... FRANKY !

_ C'est ça, t'es le Charpentier.

_ Bref. Comment m'avez vous trouvés ? Pourtant j'étais super camouflé !

_ Ton odeur de coca te trahit., lui lança Zoro en guise de moquerie.

_ N'étais-tu pas dans le Bateau, Franky ?, lui demanda Robin.

_ Bah oui, mais je me suis échappé après. C'était trop ennuyant sans vous, les gars !

Un silence retentit, le temps que Robin l'attrape par le collet et le fixe avec insistance.

_ Sais-tu où est le Merry ?

_ D-Disons que .. je me suis paumé ..., répondit-il sur un ton incertain avec un petit rire. On peut dire que c'est hyper grand ici, je n'ai fait que vous suivre..

_ ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !, feula Zoro. Et en plus, tu nous épies !

_ M-Mais je m'emmerdais comme pas possible, tout seul !

_ C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

Après un petit sermon inévitable, Zoro reprit son calme. Enfin, en partie. Il avait juste peur qu'il ait tout entendu. Sa confession, et tout. Robin pressa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un doux sourire, le rassurant automatiquement. Avec l'aide de Franky, ils continuèrent leur chasse au Capitaine. Au bout d'une heure, le Charpentier posa une question très peu discrète.

_ Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps, exactement ?

La marche s'arrêta, Zoro, l'épée à sa main, se tourna avec des yeux menaçants envers son camarade de bateau.

_ Tu te permets depuis quand de te fourrer dans les affaires personnelles des autres ?

_ C'était une question comme ça, ne te fâche-pas, Zoro-kun ...

_ Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Depuis hier.

_ Robin !

_ Ils finiront bien par savoir, un jour. Nami et Franky les premiers. Alors pourquoi ne pas être franc ?

_ Tu as un point, mais ...

_ Ta copine a raison. Si vous ne le dites pas, comment voulez-vous continuer à vous fréquenter lorsqu'on retrouvera l'équipage ? Et le Going Merry ?

_ J'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Robin fit de son mieux pour calmer son petit ami en lui disant plusieurs raisons valables, ils tombèrent sur un compromis acceptable.

_ Je garderai notre relation secrète jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus de vivre dans le secret. Mais vous ne dites rien avant que je ne le dise.

_ C'est mieux que rien., avoua Franky.

_ Ne t'en mêles pas ! D'ailleurs, t'es le seul à le savoir !

_ Oui, et quel honneur. Maintenant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez sous mes yeux, je ne dirais rien. Après tout, les jeunes sont trop mignons !

_ J'ai 28 ans.

_ Et moi 19.

_ N'empêche, c'est mignon. Même avec 9 ans de différence.

Aussitôt, Zoro prit la main de la jeune fille et continua à avancer. Celle-ci fut surprise de son empressement, mais ne fit que savourer la chaleur de sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Elle sourit, les yeux émus. Franky, délaissé en arrière, fit un petit rire en murmurant doucement ;

_ Ah, les jeunes ! Comme la jeunesse est merveilleuse. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, parfois.

Après quelques heures de marche, ils étaient épuisés. Toujours sans nouvelles des autres. Robin, qui avait prit la tête de la troupe, trébucha sur quelque chose et faillit tomber devant elle. Zoro la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une chute, car devant eux s'étendait une pente assez .. à pic, qui débouchait dans un fossé.

_ Merci, Zoro ..., dit-elle, un peu sous le choc.

_ Tu ne fais vraiment plus attention. Tu aurais pu te blesser ! Mais plus important, tu n'as rien ...

_ Je me demande ce qui t'a fait une jambette .., demanda Franky en retournant inspecter les alentours. Oh putain, Mugiwara !

_ Luffy ! Que fais-tu à terre ?, lui demanda la jeune fille en délaissant la main de Zoro, déçue de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec lui.

_ J-J'ai ... J'ai faim ..., plaida-t-il au sol.

_ Comme si je m'en doutais., répondit le sabreur sur un ton blasé en lui lançant un sac. Allez, manges ce que tu veux. C'est du poisson.

_ VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE !, lui qui était à l'agonie, sauta d'aplomb sur la nourriture et s'empiffra. Mebi Zobwo, z'ten 'ois 'ne.* ( Merci Zoro, je t'en dois une. )

_ Tu parleras après ton repas. Je comprends que dalle.

_ Ahor*., et il continua à s'empiffrer de poissons. ( D'accord. )

Robin émit un petit rire, et Franky prit un poisson discrètement. Il avait un peu faim, il devait l'avouer. Il manquait de Coca, ça se voyait. Soudain, ils entendirent des gémissements agonisant derrière eux, mettant le groupe sur leurs gardes. Derrière un buisson sortirent deux corps. Tel des zombies affamés.

_ Oh, c'est Long Nez-kun et Docteur !

_ Hoppa ! Ushop ! Bous boiha enhin !* ( Chopper ! Usopp ! Vous voilà enfin ! )

_ Aaaah ... Nourriture ..., répétait Usopp sans arrêt. Il jeta un oeil rapide sur son capitaine, qui s'empiffrait sans arrêt. Il s'énerva rapidement contre lui. Oï, Luffy ! Tu manges sans nous ! Ingrat !

_ Luffy ingrat !, répéta le petit renne au nez bleu, furieux.

_ Bah 'oi Zobwo ba bobé te shac.* ( Bah quoi, Zoro m'a donné ce sac. )

_ C'est pas une raison, bâtard !

_ Attends, tu comprends ce qu'il essaie de dire ?, lui demanda celui au cuir chevelu vert.

_ Euh, non, pas vraiment., admit le tireur d'élite. Mais c'est sûr qu'il essaie de se justifier.

Zoro soupira et balança un autre sac, mais cette fois-ci avec des fruits.

_ Servez-vous.

_ Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Merci infiniment, Zoro-kun !

_ Merci !, et Chopper sauta sur une pomme.

_ Quelle bande de troubadours bruyants .., ronchonna le Cyborg avec un sourire mélangé au plaisir et à la honte.

Après une courte pause, histoire de se rassasier le ventre, ils repartirent cette fois-ci à la quête de provisions et du Merry. Luffy grommelait tout le temps, comme quoi qu'il avait faim, et Zoro lui foutait toujours un poing dans la gueule pour qu'il se taise.

_ Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?, criait-il pour la énième fois en deux heures.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment un duo d'enfer, ils se complétaient en tant qu'alliés, l'équipage devait l'admettre. Mais c'était bien pourquoi ils aimaient tant cet équipage.

Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent au bout de l'île. C'était la fin, il y avait le cours d'eau qui menait à la mer.

_ DE L'EAAAAAU !, hurla le capitaine, assoiffé.

Il sauta boire de l'eau plein la gueule, ensuite suivi par Chopper et Usopp. Franky, qui était en arrière, soupira un bon nombre de fois.

_ Dites-moi encore pourquoi j'ai quitté Water Seven sur un bateau à deux balles avec un équipage de fous.

_ Cesse de ronchonner., rigola la seule fille du groupe. C'est bien mieux qu'un équipage sérieux, non ? Il y a de l'ambiance. Des fêtes. Des amis. Des idiots. Comme toi.

_ Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Je suppose que je vais m'y habituer.

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire, et discrètement, un peu plus loin, Zoro les regardait jalousement Il n'en avait que faire qu'elle passe du temps amical avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Robin lui parlait si familièrement. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'à Enies Lobby, ce fut Franky qui la sauva en premier, mais c'était ... irritant, d'une certaine manière.

_ Zoro ? Peux-tu venir ici une minute ?, lui demanda timidement sa petite amie. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

_ Hn ? Bien sûr., il la suivit derrière un arbre, où personne ne pouvait les voir. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

_ Eh bien ..., elle hésita un peu sur la suite de sa phrase. Je sais très bien que tu le sais, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire clairement. Mais je me lance. Je ... Je ...

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais pour la laisser le rendre heureux, il ne tenta pas de compléter sa phrase.

_ Je t'aime, Zoro. Je tenais à te le dire ... avec ces mots .. avant que nous embarquions sur le Merry ... car nous ne pourrions plus nous coller tous les jours ... à cause de l'équipage ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie., Zoro serra Robin dans ses bras, et elle se colla à lui. Nous trouverons un moyen. Alors, ne t'en fais pas.

Zoro déposa un petit baiser sur le front de sa dulcinée avant de rejoindre les autres. Soudainement, un flux d'énergie parcourut son corps. Cet aveu l'avait remis à bloc ! Tout le groupe vit le Going Merry au loin et ils étaient prêts à le poursuivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

_ MERRY ! NOUS VOILÀ !, hurla le capitaine en sautant sur son siège réservé.

_ Rho, où étiez-vous, bande d'abrutis ?, soupira la navigatrice en donnant un dernier coup de pied à Sanji qui lui collait les pieds. Vous m'aviez laissés seule avec cet idiot !

_ Nami-swan est tellement belle lorsqu'elle s'énerve ~

_ J'aurais dû rester dans la forêt. Maintenant, je dois endurer ce mariole.

_ T'as dit quoi, marimo ?

_ Mariole.

_ Marimo.

_ Calmez-vous., survint Franky. Nous devrions repartir d'ici à la place de nous engueuler .., acheva-t-il. Il vit au loin Zoro et Sanji se battre pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'aventure sur GrandLine. Oï, écoutez-moi !

_ VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, OUI ?, hurla Nami en assommant les deux fauteurs de troubles.

_ Eh bah Nami !, fit Luffy en riant aux éclats. On peut dire que tu n'y vas pas de main morte !

_ La ferme ! Allez plutôt chercher des vivres ! Nous repartons -!

_ Nami ... Je peux te parler, une minute ?, chuchota Robin au creux de l'oreille de Nami.

_ Hn ? Bien sûr. Je reviens, bande d'idiots., elle s'éloigna plus loin avec la jeune brunette. Oui ?

_ J'ai découvert un ancien carnet de bord sur l'île, et je voulais te le donner. Il va nous aider pour repartir d'ici, j'en suis sûre., dit l'archéologue en sortant le livret de sa poche arrière.

La navigatrice le prit et parcourut les pages. Elle tomba sur le fameux texte, et le lit rapidement. À la fin de sa lecture, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes [Créa; Des fausses, hein !] et courut dans les bras de son amie.

_ Il n'y a que sur toi que je peux vraiment compter, Robin !

_ Et nous alors ?, demanda Usopp.

_ Que sur Robin. Pas sur vous., répliqua-t-elle froidement.

_ Ce qu'elle est cruelle !, gémit le petit Chopper.

Finalement, la décision finale fut qu'ils partiront lorsque Nami trouvera que l'océan est sécuritaire. Pour l'instant, GrandLine est très agité. Ils se divisèrent en groupe pour rationner la nourriture et l'eau.

Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Franky s'occuperont de la nourriture. Et le reste, de l'eau.

Après avoir pris suffisamment d'eau dans les tonneaux et de nourriture dans les sacs jusqu'à la prochaine escale, les Mugiwaras se regroupèrent à la berge où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés tout à l'heure. Le sabreur et l'historienne n'eurent plus de moments ensemble ... Ce qui était dommage pour eux. Nami se doutait de quelque chose, comme quoi elle remarqua leurs petits regards discrets, et leurs sourires silencieux. La façon dont Robin pouvait toiser le doux profil de son homme, et Zoro, lorsqu'il croisait les doux yeux bleus de la jeune femme, se perdait très facilement à l'intérieur.

Avec tous les fruits ramassés, notre cuisinier concocta un délicieux cocktail pour les deux jeunes filles et un espèce de buffet pour les autres. Nami profita de cet occasion pour poser des questions à Robin.

_ Hé, Robin., fit Nami discrètement en tournoyant sa paille dans son verre. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez perdus dans cette forêt ?

_ Je ... Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu arriver.

_ Hn. Comme si je te croyais si facilement., elle sirota son jus avant de poursuivre. Tu ne pourras rien me cacher très longtemps !

_ Je savais que tu devinerais facilement la situation. Comme Franky.

_ Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se trame avec Zoro ?

_ Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ça a commencé ainsi. Puis, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais lorsqu'il dormait, j'avais juste envie de lui caresser le visage, de lui dire que je l'aimais, de me coller à lui .. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Évidemment, tu imagines une fille comme moi aimer un type comme lui ? Moi, je n'y croyais pas. Mais plus tard, j'ai découvert la raison du pourquoi je le fixais toujours. Parce que je commençais à l'aimer.

La navigatrice ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Elle savait que son amie n'avait pas tout dit.

_ Je me suis rendue compte de cela trop tard, car je voulais être la première à le dire. Il me l'a déclaré un peu avant, et ... m'a attiré vers lui pour ..., sa voix se bloqua, elle était trop embarrassée.

_ Et ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Ah, que c'est chou ! Qui aurait cru qu'un mec comme Zoro, tu sais, le genre de type froid, serait si mignon avec une fille ?

_ Je t'ai entendu, indiscrète., répliqua le bretteur derrière un arbre. Il vit sa tendre et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Salut, ma jolie.

_ Salut, mon chou ..., murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Nami, qui était devant eux, était profondément choquée. Qui aurait cru que Zoro, probablement l'homme qui était loin de connaître ce qu'était l'amour, puisse tomber amoureux d'une jeune femme comme Robin, que personne ne savait ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait intérieurement ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ..., débuta la jeune rousse, mais elle fut coupée par le jeune homme.

_ Ne dis rien. Je sais que c'est très surprenant. Mais que veux-tu, cette île a une sorte de pouvoir, qui peut faire des miracles.

_ Zoro, es-tu sûr qu'un démon n'a pas prit contrôle de toi ? Tu es trop ... comment dire ... comme Sanji-kun, quoi.

Il s'emporta, comme quand il s'est emporté contre Robin la première fois qu'elle eût dit cela. Et, finalement, Nami ne dira rien à l'équipage avant l'avis de Zoro. Elle repartit, les laissant seuls dans un petit moment magique. Admirant les yeux de l'autre, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, laissant les chansons ridicules d'Usopp au loin remplir le silence. Personne ne les vit ensemble, personne ne remarqua les regards qu'ils se lançaient, trop obnubilés par les danses & poses de Franky. Vint alors le repas. Sanji prépara avec les dernières ressources de viande un petit barbecue pour l'équipage. Évidemment, on dût interdire à Luffy plus que 2 brochettes, car sinon, tout disparaîtrait. Lorsque nos Mugiwaras se retirèrent pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Franky s'approcha de Robin. Il était mouillé de sueur à force de trop danser.

_ Passé du bon temps, ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-il en rechargeant ses bouteilles de coca.

_ C'était merveilleux, bien que j'aurais aimé te parler un peu plus ...

_ Ne dis pas ça. Zoro est beaucoup plus important que moi pour toi., sourit-il en fermant son "ventre". Mais je suis touché par ton intention. Merci.

Avec un signe de la main, Franky laissa Robin seule, prêt à aller dormir. Elle lui retourna son salut et ferma ses yeux bleus. L'image de Zoro repassa dans son esprit et elle sourit discrètement, totalement fascinée par sa belle apparence.

_ Saulo avait raison., murmura-t-elle comme à elle-même. Personne n'est né pour être seul. J'ai de merveilleux amis, sans oublier celui qui me rend heureuse ..

_ Robin ? Tu parles toute seule ?, demanda le petit Chopper derrière elle.

_ Mais non, Docteur. Je pensais à voix haute, c'est tout., répondit rapidement la jeune fille, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise comme cela.

_ Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir d'être appelé ainsi, idiote !, hurla-t-il avec sa petite face heureuse. [Exemple]

L'archéologue émit un petit rire en observant la réaction de Chopper. Il était toujours ainsi, ce qui la rendait heureuse d'une certaine manière. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il l'aimait beaucoup, qu'il croyait en elle, et tout.

Tout l'équipage était déjà dans leurs chambres. Il n'y avait que Robin qui était encore sur le pont. Elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre partagée avec Nami, mais une main derrière elle la retenait soudainement. L'aura enivrante de cette personne plana entre eux, une aura douce.

_ Peux-tu rester encore un peu ?, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. ... Pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr., lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. On dirait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

_ C'est vrai., lui avoua Zoro. Pas une seconde, je ne peux penser à autre chose.

_ Tout comme moi. C'est un signe, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Plutôt un futur prometteur., il sourit tendrement. Non ?

En guise de réponse, Robin enlaça ses bras derrière la nuque de Zoro et se colla près de son corps pour échanger un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre quelques minutes, puis finalement, ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur.

_ Bonne nuit, mon coeur., murmura Robin en l'embrassant sur le front.

_ Bonne nuit, chérie., lui répondit Zoro en passant une autre fois sa main sur la joue de sa tendre.

Ils prirent leur temps pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, mais ils y arrivèrent tout de même. Nami, qui ne dormait toujours pas, occupée à continuer sa carte de Water Seven, jeta un regard furtif à Robin qui venait de pénétrer la porte.

_ Alors, chère Robin ..., elle marqua une pause et, avec un regard un peu plus mesquin, reprit sa phrase. Ou devrais-je dire, mademoiselle Roronoa .. ?

_ Arrête, Nami ... Je ne suis pas fiancée à lui ou quelque chose de ce genre.

_ Voyons. Je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et que vous serez réunis après le périple sur GrandLine ! Tu sais, quand Luffy deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates, et tout.

_ Qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Admets-le, Robin. Constates-le ! Tu sais comment est Zoro, hein ? Froid, orgueilleux, idiot, arrogant, insociable, et j'en passe. Mais avec toi, c'est comme un autre homme. Il paraît doux, chaleureux, ouvert aux gens. Avec un peu plus de cervelle, aussi., rajouta Nami sous un ton déplorable. Bref, il a trouvé la bonne fille, ma chère. C'est toi, l'heureuse élue. Et tu as trouvé le parfait homme pour toi. Alors acceptes-le et vis heureuse !

La jeune brunette était d'abord très embarrassée par cette conclusion, s'assit sur son lit, et arbora un sourire adorable, heureux. C'était vrai, elle avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'elle recherchait.

Après leur petite discussion, elles allèrent se coucher. Nami s'endormit. Quant à Robin, elle ne voulait qu'une chose ; revoir Zoro à nouveau.

Le lendemain, la mer s'était calmée. L'équipage, avec assez de vivres, était prêt à repartir. Disant adieu à cette île mystérieuse, ils levèrent l'ancre et repartirent direction la nouvelle île !

Voilà déjà 6h que les Mugiwaras sont en mer, n'ayant toujours pas quittés ce rond d'eau étrange. Le voyage sera long ... Sanji, coureur de jupons comme il a toujours été, s'inclinait devant Robin et demanda avec empressement si la nuit s'était bien passée, si elle avait pensé à lui, "chevalier servant", et des trucs comme ça. Celle-ci avait beau lui demander de partir, sachant que son petit ami les regardait de loin avec un de ses putain de regards de tueur, Sanji persista à ses pieds jusqu'à même lui sauter dessus pour un câlin. [Créa; Franchement, il a bu quoi pendant la nuit ? -' ] Les autres Mugiwaras en retrait (loin derrière, quoi.) étaient tous choqués, pas par l'attitude de Sanji, mais par la réaction de Zoro. Et oui, le sabreur n'a pas hésité une seconde pour mettre un coup de pied dans la tête du Cuistot pour l'éloigner de Robin qui, elle, était légèrement sous le choc.

_ Zoro !

_ O-O-O-Oi, Zoro, tu veux tuer notre cuisinier ou quoi ?, cria Usopp, dont le corps entier tremblait de peur.

_ OI, ZORO !, hurla le capitaine. SI TU OSES TUER MON FOURNISSEUR DE VIANDE, JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN BOULETTES DE VIANDE ET EN FAIRE DU HACHI !

_ T'inquiètes pas, Luffy. Ce vieux pervers n'est pas faible au point de mourir d'un petit coup de pied.

_ Un petit coup de pied ... tu dis ..., regarda le Cyborg derrière lui. On ne voyait plus le jeune blond.

Un cri de guerre retentit au loin, Sanji accourut en trombe, profondément en colère.

_ CONNARD !, l'engueula-t-il. T'as essayé de me tuer ou quoi ?

_ Dommage que j'ai raté mon coup.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Zoro ne répondit pas à sa provocation, de peur de divulguer son secret. Le regard craintif de Robin ne le rassurait pas ; quel sera sa décision ?

_ Ah, j'ai compris., monologua Sanji. T'es jaloux.

_ ... Quoi ?

_ Sanji-kun, ferme-la s'il-te-plaît ..., implora Nami discrètement.

_ T'es jaloux que Robin-chan aime le merveilleux être en moi et qu'elle puisse avoir pitié d'un pauvre type comme toi. Tu ne seras probablement jamais capable d'attirer une femme avec cette coiffure à la couleur de marimo !

_ Oi, blondinet ! Ne dis pas ces trucs à la légère !

_ Qui te dit que c'est un sujet ou des propos à la légère ? On peut bien voir après cette scène que Mr. "Je deviendrais le meilleur sabreur au monde" est amoureux de ma douce et tendre vénérée Robin-chan, mais qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre ! C'est un lâche !

_ Alors ..., analysa le Docteur des Mugiwaras. Ça pourrait bien dire que .. ZORO AIME ROBIN ?

Tout l'équipage était sous le choc en entendant la fameuse hypothèse de Chopper, Franky et Nami étaient en arrière, totalement désemparés. Luffy arborait son visage du " PAS CROYABLE ! " et Usopp, pire que choqué, s'était évanoui par la grandeur de la déclaration. Maudit Coq blond ! Maintenant, Zoro doit prendre une décision. Immédiatement.

_ Pour une fois que tu uses de ton cerveau, Sourcils Roulés., finit par dire Zoro. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux.

Robin crut qu'il allait tout dissimuler derrière ses fausses paroles et baissa les yeux, attristée de son entêtement, mais la suite de son discours la laissa bouche bée.

_ Contrairement à toi, j'aime vraiment Robin. Ce ne sont pas des paroles à l'air, ça. C'est vrai. Et je ne cours pas après toutes les femmes. Je n'en souhaite qu'une, et c'est elle. Pour elle, pour son bonheur, je ferais tout. Je n'ai pas à me sentir jaloux lorsqu'elle se fait harceler avec un idiot de Coq ou bien qu'elle passe du bon temps avec un Cyborg dont on pourrait se demander s'il reste encore une partie d'humain sur son corps.

_ C'est de moi qu'il parle ?, se demanda Franky.

_ Vas savoir.

_ Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, car je sais que Robin m'aime autant que moi je l'aime.

_ " Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, car je sais que Robin m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. " ? Robin-chan, dis-moi que ce que dit cet entêté est faux !

Le pauvre Sanji implora du regard la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux au bord des larmes, touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Sans hésiter, Robin courra en direction de Zoro pour le serrer dans ses bras, laissant ses yeux pleurer. Les autres Mugiwaras regardèrent la scène avec fascination, et leurs joies éclatèrent pour nos deux tourtereaux lorsque Usopp prit l'initiative de faire exploser le cidre. Sanji était désemparé, il "pleura" en guillemets et courut dans sa chambre, "bouleversé" en guillemets par la réponse de Robin.

_ Merci de leur avoir tout dit si tôt .., chuchota Robin à travers ses larmes.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferais tout pour toi, pour ton sourire., il marqua une légère pause. Pour que tu puisses m'aimer toujours.

Cherchant la main de la jeune archéologue, Zoro la serra à travers la sienne. Il venait d'accomplir quelque chose de spectaculaire pour une personne tel que lui ; aimer, jurer serment à la personne qu'il aime.

* * *

Enfin, voici la fin ! Un peu longue, je sais, mais bon je voulais absolument finir ça en 4 chapitres sinon c'est trop long à mon avis.

Ne cessez pas de poster des reviews, j'en ai déjà eu seulement 3 mais elles me font extrêmement plaisir !

#Asuka


End file.
